Chachacha!
by Weirdkitty
Summary: Chapter one: Strangers like me, is out. Not your normal GohanVidel fanfic!


QueenVidel : Hiya! I'm the author of this fic. Before you begin reading heres. some info;

This fic will have love, action, and humor. It will also have adult content (more so in the future chapters.)

Gohan and Videl didnt meet in High school. Gohan is 24, Videl is 22.

everything else about them you'll have to read and find out.

enjoy! 3

* * *

I dont own Dbz. If I did I wouldn't be putting my story on I'd be in the process of making this story into a movie.

* * *

_**Cha. cha. cha.**_

**Chapter 1: Strangers Like Me**

Videl awoke in her small studio apartment. She realized today was the day rent was due. "shit." Videl cursed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

suddenly a loud Thud was heard at her door.

Videl new what that sound meant. "the newspaper is here already? weird its only 5am..." Videl said to her self looking at her alarm clock.

Videl rolled out of bed. then opened her door only a creak, just enough to peek her head out. She was only wearing a small red t-shirt and Inuyasha underwear so she had to be careful no one was in the hallway.

Videl spotted her news paper across the narrow hallway and decided to take the chance and grab it before someone saw her.

(Queenvidel: yes, I've done this many of times. I guess i'm to lazy to put pants on sweat drop)

She dashed for the paper but before she could get back inside, the door slammed shut.

"No!" Videl whined as she jiggled the door handel. "shit. fuck. damn it!" videl cursed and stamped her feet.

She looked to her neighbors doors. "hmm 204...no way he's a perv. Noone lives at 203. 201 that little old Chinese man lives there he doesn't speak much english.

hmmm 205 lil old Ms.Nightinburg might be my best bet."

Videl knocked on door 205. "Ms. Nightinburg...Are you there? Its me Videl." She yelled. she probably can't hear me huh.

"MS. NIGhtinBURRRrrrGGG PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OPEN YOU DOO-"

Videl froze as she heard the door from behind her open. someone lives in room 203 now?

"grr Its hard to sleep-in on my _only_ day off when theres all this yelling..." a mans voice mumbled.

Videl turned around to see and handsom, nicely built saiyan. He had obevouly just woken up his eyes where barley half open.

She slightly blushed. "err..sorry.."

The man shut his door and walked into his bed room and laid down. the room was silent for a moment. until his brain finally register the vision he had saw behind his door a minute ago. He quickly jumped up. And after he tripped over his feet a few times he swung the door back open.

Videl was still Leaning against room 205 with her ear pressed against the door trying to hear any sign of movement from Ms. Nightinburg.

"ahem" The man cleared his throat. but before he could say anything Videl already walked passed him into his home.

"come on in" he mumbled

"Wheres your phone?" Videl gave a small smile.

"oh...Its not hooked up yet." the man said as he closed the door. " I just moved in last weekend."

sigh videl walked into his bed room.

"um ..soooo.My name is, Son Gohan." He fallowed the girl into his room. "and your name is...?"

"My window is next to yours." Videl said as she push open gohans window.

"oh great so we live right next to each other. well if you ever want to barrow anything like a cup of sugar, or an egg or even pants...just come over...thats what neighbors are for." Gohan smiled tring to hold back his laugh.

Videl glared at him for a moment. "Stop tryng so hard to be funny." She crawled though Gohans window and carefully stood on the outside ledge. She looked down and the tiny cars and tiny people below her.

"Hey! Are you crazy we're 12 floors up!" Gohan yelled. he poked his head out the window and watched as videl easily walked to her window and slid inside her room. Gohan was shocked. "Your either the most fearless girl ever or just really really crazy!"

Videl poked her head out her window and smiled "I'm a little of both."

Gohan was taken back by her smile. Her Ocean blue eyes seemed to read him like a book. Gohan smiled back.

"Its Videl." The girl yelled out to him. "My name is Videl Satan."

* * *

**_end of chapter 1: Strangers like me_**

QueenVidel : Right now the story is simple. but more is ahead for these two. Remember to keep your eye out for the next chapter.

Try to remember to Reveiw please I'd like to hear what you liked and didnt like about this chapter. Also Reveiw if you just want to get me really excited about writing more and more! thanx! 3

NEXT

**Cha.cha.cha **

**Chapter 2: Neon Kool aid **- _coming out next week _


End file.
